Haus Laboratories
200px|right Haus Laboratories est la propre marque de parfums (de gel douche, de savon et de lait pour le coprs aussi) de Lady Gaga, basée à Paris. Elle a été crée en partenariat avec Coty Inc., une compagnie fondée en 1904 connue pour ses collaborations avec des célébrités dans la création de parfums. Partenariat Le 11 novembre 2010, Coty Inc. annonça officiellement la signature de Lady Gaga pour développer et vendre sa toute première fragrance. Bernd Beetz, PDG de Coty, déclara : "L'attrait universel de Lady Gaga fait d'elle un sujet de fascination. Une force comme aucune autre, Lady Gaga est explosive, provocante et sexy, trois traits ouvrant la voie à un parfum d'une extraordinaire expérience pour les consommateurs. Distribué dans le monde entier, il est par Coty Beauty en étroite collaboration avec Lady Gaga, qui en est la directrice artistique, et son équipe de la Haus de Gaga. Stephen Mormoris, vice-président principal marketing pour Coty Beauty dit : «Le marketing derrière le parfum de Lady Gaga sera sans précédent et novateur. Nous travaillons à la distillation de la brillance de Lady Gaga dans un parfum qui offre une expérience olfactive à couper le souffle et un design intemporel, l'emballage durable faisant partie de la sensibilité artistique de Gaga». Fame Fame est le premier parfum de Lady Gaga, sorti en septembre 2012, dans les parfumeries Sephora. La fragrance a été révélée dans la presse le 14 juin 2012. Le parfum est produit dans les Haus Laboratories de Paris. Son slogan est "The First Ever Black Eau de Parfum", soit "La Toute Première Eau de Parfum Noire". Quand un fan lui a demandé si elle allait créer un parfum pour hommes, Gaga déclara : "Mon parfum est destiné aux femmes, mais beaucoup de mes amis gay le porteront". Développement Après le contrat signé, Gaga collabora avec les parfumeurs Honorine Blanc, Richard Herpin et Nathalie Horson pour créer ce qui serait appelé par la suite "Fame". En 2010-11, une rumeur apparut telle que le parfum sentirait comme le sang et le sperme, et s'appellerait "Monster". Dans une interview avec The Kyle & Jackie O Show en 2011, Gaga confirme que cette une fausse rumeur, mais annonce élement que le parfum sentira la "prostituée de luxe". Cependant, elle déclara également "que dans le processus de création du parfum qu'elle voulait extraire la sensation et le sens du sang et du sperme à partir de structures moléculaires. C'est dans le parfum mais ça ne le sens pas. Vous avez juste l'après-sensation du sexe avec le sperme, et le sang en quelque sorte primaire. Il provient d'un prélèvement de mon propre sang, c'est un peu comme m'avoir sur votre peau. Cette idée à probablement été abandonnée et remplacée par "Fame". Gel douche thumb|Fame Shower Gel Fluide Le parfum est composé de larmes de belladone, de coeur broyé d'orchidée tigre avec un légéer voile d'encens, d'abricot pulvérisé, et des essences combinées de safran et de gouttes de miel. La combinaison de ce qui crée la première Eau de Parfum noire, pulvérisée, devient transparente. Il est expliqué également sur l'emballage que le liquide est noir comme l'âme de la gloire. Fame Fluide 001.jpg Fame Fluide 002.jpg Fame_Black_Fluid_003.jpg Bouteille La bouteille de parfum, co-designed avec Nick Knight, est une capsule ovale avec un couvercle métallique en forme de griffe aggripant la bouteille. Lorsqu'il est retiré, il sert aussi de support pour le parfum. L'inspiration de la griffe provient sûrement du symbole des Little Monsters, "the paw". La forme d'œuf de la bouteille est inspirée par la performance de Gaga aux Grammy Awards de 2011. Fame 30ml Flacon.jpg|30ml Fame 50ml Flacon.jpg|50ml Fame 100ml Flacon.jpg|100ml Odeur L'odeur repose sur trois accords principaux: sombre, sensuel et léger. Elle utilise également la technologie "push-pull", plutôt qu'une structure pyramidale, pour faire ressortir ses notes de l'accord sombre (Belladone, encens), l'accord sensuel (abricot, miel, safran) et l'accord léger (Orchidée Tigre). FAME Abricot.png|Abricot FAME Belladonne.png| Belladone FAME Encens.png|Encens FAME Orchidée Tigre.png|Orchidée Tigre FAME Miel.png|Miel FAME Safran.png|Safran Parfum Fame 007.jpg Produits : Le parfum est sorti en tant que "eau de parfum" (EDP) avec vaporisateur. FAME - Le Masterpiece packaging.jpg|1 FAME - 50ml packaging.jpg|2 FAME - 30ml packaging.jpg|3 FAME - Black Rollerball packaging.jpg|4 FAME - Rollerball.jpg FAME - Black Soap packaging.jpg|5 FAME - Black Shower Gel packaging.jpg|6 FAME - Body Lotion packaging.jpg|7 FAME - Boxset packaging.jpg|8 FAME - Ongles.jpg|9 FAME - Ile de Beaute Lunettes et Tatouage.jpg|10 FAME - Lunettes et Tatouage.jpeg FAME - Lunettes et Tatouage.jpg #Le Masterpiece (100 mL) - Flacon le plus large, avec un capuchon en métal et une trousse de toilette. #Format moyen (50 mL) #Petit format (30 mL) #Roller Ball (10 mL) #Savon noir (142g) - Edition limitée #Gel douche noir (200 mL) #Lotion pour le corps noire (200 mL) #Coffret comprenant : le Masterpiece, le savon, la lotion corporelle et le gel douche avec la trousse de toilette et deux échantillons de parfum de 1,5 mL. Le coffret possède "Fame" et "Lady Gaga" écrits en or dans la partie supérieure, et un miroir. #20 faux ongles, offerts pour l'achat du Masterpiece. #14 tatouages éphémères, les clients de l'Ile de Beauté (Etoya.ru) en Russie reçoivent ces tatouages tels que cadeaux pour chaque achat et reçoivent une paire de lunettes de soleil si ils achètent avec plus de 1,950 roubles. Les tatouages sont imprimés sur 2 planches A5. Dates de sortie *1 août 2012 - Japon *19 août 2012 - Porto Rico *22 août 2012 - United States and United Kingdom *29 août 2012 - Sweden *1 septembre 2012 — Allemagne, Canada, France,Belgique, Grèce, Italie, Liban, Luxembourg, Pays-Bas, Pologne, Portugal, République tchèque, Suisse, Bulgarie, et Serbie *3 septembre 2012 — Australie (50 ml seulement) *6 septembre 2012 — Espagne *7 septembre 2012 — Hongrie *17 septembre, 2012 — Turquie, Australie (gamme entière) *1 octobre 2012 — Estonie *5 octobre 2012 — Singapour *8 octobre 2012 — Malaisie *10 octobre 2012 — Lettonie *15 octobre 2012 — Philippines *1 novembre 2012 — Croatie, Indonésie, Nouvelle-Zélande *15 novembre 2012 — Koweït Promotion Campagne publicitaire Le week-end du 11 février 2012, Lady Gaga tourna une publicité, réalisée par Steven Klein, afin de promouvoir le parfum. La première publicité fut dévoilée le 14 juillet 2012, en exclusivité sur LittleMonsters.com . La campagne publicitaire, qui débutera dans les éditions de septembre des magazines de mode tels que Vogue, Harper's Bazaar et Elle, fut dirigée par Steven Klein et inclut des pages doubles et des pages simples. Le 1er août, Lady Gaga dévoila la deuxième publicité. Selon les marchés, une version alternative, où le corps de Gaga est recouvert d'un plus grand nombre d'hommes, fut diffusée dans les magazines. Lady Gaga fait la couverture de l'édition de septembre de Vogue pour promouvoir le parfum. Lady Gaga Fame Ads Censored 001.jpg|1a Lady_Gaga_Fame_Promo_Poster_001.jpg|1b Lady_Gaga_Fame_Promo_Poster_002.jpg Lady Gaga Fame Spreads Censored 001.jpg|2 Steven Klein for Fame by Lady Gaga Ads 002.jpg #Publicités sur la première page, au verso se trouve un échantillon du parfum ## Vu dans "Cosmopolitan" (septembre 2012) #Distribuées avec un échantillon du parfum ##"Vanity Fair" (septembre 2012) Film Le 14 juillet 2012, Gaga a tweeté : "Je me tourne vers ce week-end. Tourne la campagne pour le parfum et le spot publicitaire avec Steven Klein. Elle sera éditée comme une chanson spéciale... merde." Le tournage a eu lieu les 19 et 20 février. Le visage de Gaga avec les deux miroirs avec des griffes en tant que lunettes de soleil est diffusée sur le côté gauche du château depuis mai 2012. Ils diffusèrent également un gros plan sur le visage de Gaga sur le ventre géant du Born This Way Ball . Plus tard, il fut révelé que Klein et Gaga créèrent un film promotionnel de trois minutes, avec Scheiße en bande sonore. La chanson était un des choix de singles de Gaga, mais ne fut pas choisie par le label. En retour, Gaga utilisa la chanson pour la publicité. Le 14 août 2012, Gaga dévoila la bande-annonce officielle de la vidéo, qui est sortie le 13 septembre. Le 22 août, Good Morning Americaet Access Hollywood diffusèrent en avant-première deux trailers avec des scènes inédites. Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_001.jpg|1 Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_002.jpg|2 Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_017.jpg Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_006.jpg Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_007.jpg Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_004.jpg|3 Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_014.jpg Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_009.jpg Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_003.jpg 2_11_12_Steven_Klein_Fame_Promo_001.jpg Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_005.jpg I4c6c47cc6692c_700.jpg|4 Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_008.jpg|5 Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_010.jpg Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_011.jpg|6 Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_012.jpg Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_013.jpg|7 Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_015.jpg|8 Fame_Steven_Klein_Trailer_016.jpg # Modèle : casque par Rein Vollenga, pantalon par Perry Ellis, gants par Skingraft # Chapeau et masque par Philip Treacy, combinaison customisée par Jac Langheim, bottes customisées par Pleaser # Couronne noire customisée par Salvatore Salamone, robe liquide customisée par Bart Hess. ## Gaga : tenue customisée par Rachael Barrett, bottes customisées par Pleaser ## Modèle : casques customisés par Haas Brothers, sous-vêtements par Male Power ## Modèle : casques customisés par Jacob Roanhaus, capes customisées par Diana Do # Gaga : tenue customisée par Tex Saverio ## Gaga : combinaison customisée par Mugler ## Tous les modèles portent des cordes S&M en guise de hauts ### Modèle gauche : masque par Joji Kojima ### Modèle bas : masque par Haas Brothers # Collier customisé par Alexis Bittar # Lunettes de soleil par Mykita pour Rad Hourani, cape par Adrienne Landau, lingerie customisée par Marlies Dekkers, chaussures customisées par Giuseppe Zanotti. Crédits *Réalisation - Steven Klein *Coiffeur - Frederic Aspiras (Haus of Gaga) *Maquilleur - Stephane Marais *Directeur stylisme - Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga), Nicola Formichetti *Directeur de la photographie - Jeff Cronenweth *Directeur de décors - Nathan Crowley *Premier assistant producteur - Peter Kohn *Second assistant producteur - Tim Price *Éditeur - Skip Chaisson (Skip Film) *Coloriste - Dave Hussey (Company 3) *Production digitale (effets visuels) - Digital Domain *Superviseur effets visuels - Greg Teegarden *Producteur effets visuels - Kait Boehm *Bruitages - Leslie Shatz & Christopher Knight pour Wildfire Studios *Producteurs - Jules Daly, Todd Shemarya, Coleen Hayles *Producteurs executifs - Troy Carter, Vincent Herbert, Bobby Campbell, Natalie Hill *Production - Black Dog USA / Ridley Scott Associates (RSA) Films Réceptions À certains endroits, Coty organisa des réceptions autour du monde comme au Brésil, à Amsterdam et en Australie. Une des réceptions eut lieu en Australie le 15 juin 2012 , quelques médias furent invités dans un bus décoré avec des stickers "Haus Laboratories" dans un lieu secret. Lors de la venue, des hommes torses nus avec des échantillons de "Fame" se déplacèrent dans le bâtiment tandis que quelques danseurs performèrent autour d'une baignoire. Il y avait aussi de la nourriture noire, comme des boissons noires pour correspondre à la couleur du parfum. Une courte vidéo où Gaga parle de son parfum fut également diffusée. La vidéo fut tournée en novembre 2011. Les médias invités signèrent un accord de dissimulation jusqu'au lancement du parfum. FAME_perfume_001.jpg FAME_perfume_010.jpg FAME_perfume_009.jpg Boutique éphémère Le 1er août, la première boutique éphémère ouvrit à Tokyo, dans le district d'Harajuku. Gaga choisit le Japon pour le premier lancement et s'impliqua aussi dans la création de la boutique éphémère. La boutique est une reproduction des "Haus Laboratories", incluant une baignoire, tous les produits "Fame", ainsi que de la nourriture noire, dont des smoothies aux mûres, des sundaes au sésame noir, et du mojito créé avec Dr. Pepper. Des hommes torses nus (que l'on retrouve dans la publicité) se promenaient également dans le magasin. Gaga enregistra également une vidéo diffusée en boucle lors des premières heures d'ouverture. Le magasin fut placé au Tokyo Plaza Omotesandu Harajuku jusqu'au 31 août. Campagne web Le 14 juin, le site officiel fut lancé, avec une galerie de photos de la "Haus Laboratories", dont des photos des fleurs utilisées dans le parfum et l'usine où fut créé le parfum. Haus_Laboratories_001.jpg Haus_Laboratories_002.jpg Haus_Laboratories_003.jpg Haus_Laboratories_004.jpg Haus_Laboratories_005.jpg Haus_Laboratories_006.jpg Haus_Laboratories_008.jpg Haus_Laboratories_010.jpg Haus_Laboratories_007.jpg Haus_Laboratories_009.jpg Le 18 juillet, Gaga publia une vidéo de deux minutes sur le compte YouTube des Haus Laboratories (Hauslaboratories), appelée "Formulation". Les photographies originellement utilisées sur le site étaient en fait des captures d'écrans de la vidéo. Le 26 juillet, "The Source" fut publié en tant que seconde vidéo promotionnelle. Dans les deux films, un narrateur français explique la formule puis la source, les deux vidéos sont sous-titrées. Le narrateur dit "The Haus Laboratories in Paris" et "Fame" en anglais et non pas en français. Le 22 août 2012, Sephora France dévoila un court teaser incluant la fabrication des bouteilles et des scènes inédites. La vidéo ne met pas l'accent sur les images et utilise un rythme rapide, contrairement aux deux précédentes vidéos. *Réalisateurs - Todd Tourso (Haus of Gaga, The Glyph Set), Reggie Know, Rob English, Kenneth Robin (Shhive) Formulation Fame Formulation 001.jpg Fame Formulation 002.jpg Haus Laboratories 005.jpg Fame Formulation 003.jpg Fame Formulation 004.jpg Fame Formulation 005.jpg Fame Formulation 006.jpg Fame Formulation 007.jpg Fame Formulation 008.jpg Haus Laboratories 004.jpg The Source Haus Laboratories 006.jpg Haus Laboratories 001.jpg Haus Laboratories 002.jpg Haus Laboratories 003.jpg Lancement officiel 13 Septembre 2012 :Article détaillé : 13 Septembre 2012 Lady Gaga invita de la presse et certains amis, parmi eux Steven Klein, Lindsay Lohan et Yoko Ono au lancement du parfum à New York. L'évènement s'est tenu au Musée Guggenheim de New York le 13 Septembre 2012. Un livestream de l'intérieurdu gigantesque flacon de "Fame" a été donné aux membres de Little Monsters. Les invités ont reçu l'invitation suivante : : The Haus Laboratories de Paris, Steven Klein & Nick Knight : Vous invitent au lancement de la première eau de parfum noire Lady Gaga Fame : Jeudi 13 Septembre 2012, 19h30 : Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim, New York City : Avec une performance artistique par la Lady elle-même, "Sleeping with Gaga" : Dans l'esprit de l’esthétique nostalgique de Gaga, nous vous incitons à honorer son attachement à cette fragrance et à célébrer votre passion commune pour la mode.. : Code vestimentaire : Masque, cravate noire : Accessoire de tête recommandé pour les dames: masque, chapeau, tiare, couronne ou homard. : Facultatif pour homme, mais préférable Le court film crée pour "Fame" fut montré dans la salle et le livestream avant la performance artistique, "Sleeping with Gaga". Gaga prit place sur le lit dans le flacon, dormant pendant que les invités de la salle étaient autorisés d'essayer de la réveiller. Edith Piaf fut jouée durant cette performance avec les chanson suivantes : Milord, "T'es beau, tu sais", Bleu de tes yeux, L'accordéoniste, Les Croix, "L'Hymne a l'amour Mon Dieu, Sous Le Ciel de Paris, L'effet que tu me fais, Toujours Aimer, Padam Padam et "Le Vieux Piano". DJ White Shadow était le DJ de la soirée. Gaga lui demanda un aperçu de "Ratchet" qu'il a joué dans une version instrumentale et probablement remixée avec une voix d'homme disant une fois "Ratchet". Après cette performance, Gaga s'est faite tatouer une tête d'angelot sur la tête tirée du Handbook of Ornament de F. S. Meyer (New York : The Bruno Hessling Company, 1917) de la page 108. 23 Septembre 2012 Lady Gaga était à Paris, sur le Sephora des Champs-Elysées, pour promouvoir Fame. Cet évènement fut en livestream sur Little Monsters. 7 Octobre 2012 Gaga était à Londres au Harrods, et ce fut retransmit sur Little Monsters. thumb|Collection Liens *Site officiel *Page officielle Facebook en:Haus Laboratories Catégorie:Produits et publicité